creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Jew 007: The Gay Sausage Rises
It was the year 3678. Humans had gone extinct fifteen years ago, upon evolving into a new species. Homobluescluesiens, we call them. They are much like us, except blue. They also have red penises, which can become burning to the touch at will. This is used to warm up and start fires for cooking, or charging phones. Their brains are made of skatole turned into a gummy form, using a template of the cheezit commerical guy's brain as a template. They can also ejaculate gold, silver, platinum, uranium, plutonium, molten lava, and stringy cheese at will, being able to change between substances. They reproduce by smacking a female's ass twenty times and then shooting them, which creates a baby. Anyway, enough of this dumbass biology science doodles. After the humans died off, the blues (yes that's their dumbass name) had much information that their human forefathers taught them, such as how to make Zaxby's fried chicken and how to install Garry's Mod addons. They used this information to clone Donald Trump, making him president of the entire planet. After hundreds of years of perfecting the hotdog recipe, they had built a time machine. They were going to use it to travel to another universe with humans. For no reason. They were originally going to stop humans from going extinct, though that would involve mass genocide of their own species. When Trump was led to the time travel machine to enter the new realm, a strange creature had dug itself out of the ground. It had eaten Trump! Jojo, one of the blues, pulled out an AK-47 that shoots dog bootyholes at the worm like being. It screeched and shot Jojo in the arm. After about six seconds, they realized that this was a Sausage. Before the humans died off, they had created an entire species of sausages that were alive. They had colonies under the ground, and were trying to stop their prey from leaving. Rib Bones pulled out a dagger and threw it at the mutant breakfast food product, Booty Nob trying to place a C4 onto it. However, it stopped them and had gay booty sex with both. Trump was now inside of the sausage, waving around a torch. He had found the skeleton of his old self, due to the wig. He fell to knees and screamed. Suddenly, a mortar shot out a nuclear warhead towards the sausage. It swallowed the bomb, Trump dodging it on the way in. There was no way to stop it. Booty Nop, Rib Bones, and Jojo huddled up into a corner and cried. They were going to die. Their children were never going to see them again. Suddenly, Donald had an idea. He traveled down the sausage and found it's penis organ. He then slapped it. This made the sausage become straight, so it went underground to "mate" if ye know what am sayin. Trump had jumped out of the mouth during this. Everyone cheered as they left in the machine. Moments after the machine left, the nuke went off and killed every single living being on the planet. They were now on Earth-420. They then became an entertainment band or something. Category:What is this? Some sort of meme?